Omorashi
by addict-writer
Summary: The seventh part of Ask and You Shall Get series. Brian shows Justin a new kink, by showing him how arousing it is to have a full bladder. BDSM themed. Can be read as a stand-alone.


**This might be the kinkiest yet part of these series. It's the result of exploring the dark side of Tumblr.**

* * *

Justin wished he could enjoy Babylon as much as his friends, but it seemed impossible. He had drunk three beers, downed five shots of vodka, and accepted a few fruity cocktails from Emmett.

The problem was Justin absolutely loathed going to toilet in the club. It was absolutely not hygienic and he knew better what people did there. Even though he wouldn't touch anything, except his dick, he refused to go there.

Brian was lost in the sea of dancing people. Michael and Ben were discussing the water bill. Emmett was extra flirty with the bartender. It left Justin to peel the label off his latest beer, trying to think of anything besides his bursting bladder.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Emmett, taking his hand and leading him on the dancefloor.

"No..." Justin protested weakly. He could barely stand, let along walk or dance.

"You didn't dance much tonight. And since that jerk you call a boyfriend abandoned you to sink his dick in a nameless hole, it's my duty as your friend to dance with you," Emmett explained.

"I don't feel much like dancing."

"Nonsense."

Justin did his best to attempt dancing, but the slightest move built pressure in his groin. He felt a strong arm wrapping around him from behind, bringing his back to a sweaty chest.

"You call this dancing, Sunshine?" Brian breathed into his ear.

Grateful for Brian's appearance, Justin turned into his arms, smiling brightly. "Let's go home."

"So soon? We didn't even visit the backroom."

"We can fuck at home." He leaned closer, his lips touching Brian's ear. "I hate going to the toilet here."

Brian barked a loud laugh. "Only you."

"Please."

"Go in the back alley."

"I don't feel like getting arrested. Come on." Justin stroked Brian's cheek. "I promise to blow you."

Brian smirked, catching Justin's lips in a searing kiss, which worsened Justin's situation. The knot in his stomach intensified the acute need to piss. "Ready for another lesson?"

Justin's dilated eyes met Brian's mischievous ones. "After I piss."

"Before."

"Brian..."

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Good. Come." Brian led him to the bar ordering a bottle of water. "Drink it all."

Justin watched him incredulously. "You must be joking."

"Now," Brian barked, using the tone Justin got used to hear when they were playing.

Tentatively, Justin drank the water. He was going to burst. He feared that for the first time since he was six, he'd wet himself.

Though, this time it was different. He was aroused by experiencing a full bladder.

Brian more or less had to carry him to the car, since Justin could barely walk without whimpering.

"Shiiiit." Justin shifted around once in the passenger seat. His jeans dug uncomfortably in his groin.

"I can't wait to see you," Brian said with hunger, spinning the car around and accelerating toward the loft.

"Fuck. I have no idea for how long I can hold."

"You can. And you will. Or else, I will spank you, and you won't like that kind of spanking."

Justin bit back a groan, rocking back and forth.

They arrived at the loft in record time, and the second Brian had the door shut behind them, he commanded Justin to undress.

"Seriously, let me piss first."

"No." Brian kept his eyes on Justin's protruded lower abdomen. "Christ. How much did you drink?"

"Too much. I usually know when to stop, but I guess... What are you _doing_?" Justin shuffled back when Brian reached a hand to touch the hardened bulging skin.

"We tried some of the usual kinks, but tonight I will teach you a new one. You might enjoy it, considering you're already hard."

Justin felt his cheeks heating up. "As crazy as it may sound...this is hot. It's arousing."

Brian's lips twitched up in a smile. "Why don't you come to the mirror? It's such a gorgeous sight."

Justin gasped, looking at the way his bladder seemed to scream to be emptied, yet his dick leaked, needing attention.

"Try not to wet my floor. I had it waxed last month."

"I can't promise anything." Justin's eyes bugged out when Brian covered his abdomen with his hand, then he put pressure. "Fuuck! Stop." He crossed his legs, taking a shaky breath. "What are you doing?"

"Your arousal levels have increased by being denied the relief to piss."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Brian stroked Justin's dick, rubbing his bursting bladder at the same time. Justin's head fell back on Brian's shoulder. "Look at you. You're so hot," Brian whispered.

Justin's eyes fluttered open, settling on Brian's hands. His toes curled and the coiling in his stomach tightened. He was so close, but he was afraid to let go. He had no idea what might come out.

"Eyes open. Watch me."

Justin started shaking with exertion at holding both his piss and orgasm. "B-bath...room."

Brian turned him around, walking him into the bathroom. He didn't stop until they were in the shower.

The water running made it even more difficult for Justin to restrain himself.

Brian took his position behind him, stroking both Justin's bladder and dick. "Let go."

"I can't. It fucking hurts." Justin whimpered, bending over.

Brian tugged at his balls, before going back to rubbing his dick fast. Justin gasp, clenching his hands on his knees, squeezing his eyes shut.

"That way you'll never piss. Stand up straight, lean against me," Brian instructed. Once Justin did as told, he pressed his hand to Justin's bladder at the same time as he squeezed the base of Justin's cock.

"Fuck. Holy shit. Oh, fuck." Justin's back arched as his dick erupted with a mixture of piss and cum, painting the shower's wall. The relief was instant, though neither his pissing or orgasm seemed to subside. He sagged against Brian's chest as the aftershocks of his intense release rocked his body.

"Are you alright?" Brian checked, brushing Justin's wet hair out of his eyes.

"I need to sit down."

Wrapping a thick towel around Justin's shoulder, Brian steered him to the bed. "That was one hell of an orgasm. I'll bring you a bottle of water."

Justin sat on the edge of the bed, keeping the towel around him, rocking back and forth. He wasn't sure how he felt after that experience. He usually was game for whatever crazy idea Brian had, knowing he'd never endanger his well-being. This particular game didn't fall under that category.

He accepted the water from Brian with shaky hands. After a few gulps, he placed it on the floor, meeting Brian's wary eyes.

"It actually fucking hurt."

"You still had your safe-word," Brian told him seriously.

"I didn't think of it. I couldn't think of anything besides the acute need to piss...and being unable to."

"Okay, we'll file _omorashi_ under the NO category."

"Omorashi?"

"That's what we did is called. It part of the BDSM world, and the participant feels arousal over a full bladder."

"It was pretty hot, though I wouldn't do it again," Justin admitted.

"Okay. I've been meaning to try it for a while, but had no idea how to bring it up."

"Maybe you should be the recipient next time," Justin challenged him.

Brian chuckled. "Oh, been there, done that. On my own, mind you. I nearly pissed on the bed, but it was so fucking hot."

Justin's spent dick twitched at the thought of Brian experiencing such highs as he had minutes ago. He could only imagine the way Brian might look, what he could do with such a deliriously sensitive Brian.

"Don't even think about it," Brian snapped.

"It might be fun."

"We already filed it under never again category. We have so many more kinks to experience. We don't want to leave anything out from your long list you took a whole day to research."

Justin chuckled. "What will we try next?"

"I'll surprise you. For now, we should sleep. I bet you're exhausted."

"What about you? I might have enough energy to blow you."

Brian laughed, lounging on the bed. "Be my guest."

* * *

 **Still with me? *bites nails***


End file.
